


All the Colors of the Rainbow and More

by sunflower_skull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_skull/pseuds/sunflower_skull
Summary: He was every color. Every single one all in his devastatingly fragile body.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	1. He is red.

He was red. Red like the brick foundation keeping his feet safely on the ground where he was most comfortable. 

Before Sho came around, Tobio sat far too deep in a pit of despair and suffering. Unlike him, the boy seemed to fly so freely, his spirit forever bound to the sky. He always envied the way he'd lived his existence to its fullest, breathing in every moment, drinking every drop of freedom and passion for what he had loved, but he also found comfort in knowing everything they had together was real. Not a day went by when his Hinata didn't show him how much he meant to him in gentle caresses and soft-spoken words of adoration. He never had to feel alone when they were together. 

_Tobio had already lost many nights of sleep to panic attacks and silent sobbing in the corner of his bedroom. Sanity was far away those days. There was a deep ache of longing in his chest for **anyone** to care enough help him, but who would? He was a rude, antisocial jerk even to his teammates and he knew they thought so. As much as they tried to hide it, he'd seen subtle glares directed his way. It became too much after a long practice in which he failed multiple sets. Daichi pulled him away to ask him if everything is okay at home which only fueled his self hatred further. He had shown weakness. They saw and they all hated him. _

_He was found curled up in the club room, tears flowing out of his clenched-shut eyes. "Kageyama? What's wrong?" He had no control. He shook his head and tried to stop them, but it was no use. Tender hands helped him up into that soft little lap and wiped them away. He concentrated on breathing. He was suffocating, drowning in his own sweat and tears. Only the soothing sound of breathing and circles being rubbed into his back kept him alive, only the calm heartbeat of his companion. He had no energy left to pretend he was the strong king he always portrayed himself as; Shoyo didn't seem to care as he mumbled words of reassurance into his hair, telling him it is alright if he isn't okay, and he held him there without the expected look of disgust but a genuine smile. It was then he felt he had a solid future ahead of him instead of countless bleak days filled with everlasting loneliness._

Living the way Hinata did was something he'd never had the courage to do. He would've with time. He would've flown alongside him there up in the clouds if he ever learned to let go of his little safe space in time and just put his true self out there. Not that that mattered now anyway.

...Red like his lips after they shared their first kiss, staring up at him with those captivating, golden brown eyes.

_"That was..." He pressed his fingers to his lips._

_"I know. Trust me." A uncharacteristically light chuckle escaped his throat. Somehow, this short dumbass knew just how to elicit the most ridiculous responses out of him._

_For once in his life, Hinata was quiet. He stared up at his much taller boyfriend with a glint of love in his eyes feeling faraway and dazed. Something stirred in his stomach, something engrained deep into his bones: a fact he knew with every fiber of his being. It was desperate to be set free. "I love you."_

_While it was inexperienced and sloppy and nowhere near the usual definition of perfect, he cherished the moment with everything he had. God, he loved how adorable that dreamy expression was that first time he kissed him."_ _I love you too." He'd follow this small boy forever. He would die for him, he thought._

Things don't always work out the way you plan, sadly. You never think it's possible until it happens to you. The unimaginable...

...Red like the blazing fire within his soul blazoned in the glint in his eyes as he called for another set and another and another until his body screamed for him to slow down. Even then, that idiot still managed to keep going, keep jumping. He remembered the way Shoyo would look at him whenever he landed a successful spike. It was like he was the whole world- a god even- just for sending him the ball. Little did he know that to everyone else seeing _him_ hit it was a privilege. Watching his tiny form spring into the air and slam the ball down with precision was a sight to behold. He was brilliant, or so the setter used to think. Not once did he ever tell it to his face how much he admired the boy's skills until they started dating. He is relieved that he had the chance.

...Red like the heavy blush on his freckled cheeks as they made love.

...Red like the clothing of the love of his life lying in the middle of the road unmoving in a puddle of ever-seeping blood. 


	2. He is Orange.

He was orange. Orange like the soft waves of his ginger hair. 

_"Ca-can I touch it?" he asked hesitantly._

_Hinata giggled "Of course Bakageyama! I already told you to do whatever you want. I don't mind."_

_He hesitated still then gently touched his new boyfriend's orange locks. "How did I never notice before...?" he trailed off._

_"Notice what?"_

_"How fluffy it is. It's like a cloud!"_

_Shoyo snickered at how mesmerized the once-grumpy boy was with such a small part about him. He then melted at the sensation of the setter's deft fingers slightly scraping against his scalp._

_Kageyama blushed and tried not to pay attention to the added pressure on his side and calm expression the boy wore. "Whatever, i-idiot. Just watch the movie." He gestured to the romantic comedy that Hinata had begged him to watch. "You were the one who picked this out anyway."_

_"Why would I pay attention to that when I have something much more enticing right beside me?"_

...Orange like the maple leaves making their floaty descent to the ground.

_"Look Yama! The leaves are changing colors!" His eyes shone with pure joy and wonderment. "Isn't it so beautiful?"_

_Kageyama watched as a leaf fell from a tree. "Yea. But you are more beautiful."  
_

_Hinata rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd say that. How come **you're** suddenly the big sap between the two of us?" _

_Tobio shrugged and kept watching the leaves rain around them. It is important to note in this instance he was too busy thinking about his favorite small boy, so it was pretty easy for said boy to shove him playfully. He stumbled back surprised and fell right onto his back._

_" Oh my god! Yama are you okay!? I didn't mean t- humfn" He was stopped short by arms wrapping around him, pulling him down to the ground. "Fair is fair." He held him to his chest while he squirmed to get off. "Nope." and they stayed just like that until people started walking by giving them awkward looks._

He was orange like the fresh tangerines they shared the day Japan was at its hottest and people were out crowding the streets. 

_Tobio knew his boyfriend loved oranges, so he went to the store and bought some to give to him as a surprise. He checked the time noting Hinata would arrive any minute now. A knock came from the door. He opened it and somewhat awkwardly handed the boy the fruits. He looked down at them then back up with tears streaming down his face. Hinata had started crying at the small gesture._

_"Oh, Yama! Thank you!" he said with quivering lips upturned into a cute smile._

Kageyama was never one for hot temperatures or going out in public. Summer was Hinata's favorite season not his. Even when the temperature was boiling, he would always make an effort to pull him outside to practice. The sun beat oppressively upon them, yet he managed to shine bigger and brighter than everything around him. It's mindboggling to Tobio how such a tiny body can create that large of an impact on people's emotions, but that was Hinata for you. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was walking across the road after practice with his boyfriend who was skipping happily next to him. It was dark, the two having continued perfecting their quick attack late into the evening. He watched as his bundle of energy walked his bike across the road. A car came around a corner. He called out to warn him as if he could stop it, but he knew there was no way to avoid the collision. The body hit the car with the most sickening sound he'd ever heard. A gurgling noise came out of the boy' as blood bubbled up out of this throat, his body twisted at odd angles. It was too late....and everything was dark. That god-awful thump was ringing in his ears. He sobbed, the tears rendering him blind. His blood ran cold as he emptied his stomach onto himself, but he was too numb to the world around him to care, the image of Hinata's lifeless body burned into his retina. He was taken home by the cops after being pried away from the corpse of his best friend and true love._

In retrospect, that citrus hair was still ever so vivid on his deathbed. 


End file.
